Currently, a user of a vehicle telematics system initiates a connection from the vehicle to a telematics call center whereby the user has to wait for the connection to be established before the user can speak to the call center or direct the system to transmit data to the call center. This connection process can take as few as a couple of seconds to as long as a couple of minutes, particularly if the hardware of the system implements one or more connection retries. In most cases, the connection time is an inconvenience to the user and is viewed as wasted time or “dead time.” Occasionally, the connection time may be more important and delays may have unintended consequences. For example, a user experiencing a heart attack may have only a few seconds to ask for help before the user loses his or her ability to speak. Thus, a connection time greater than these few seconds can be very detrimental to the ability of the call center to obtain timely help for the user.
The present invention advances the state of the art in system readiness of telematics systems.